


Forever Yours

by SerenaDusk



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Heartbreak, Other, Sad, after canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23964025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenaDusk/pseuds/SerenaDusk
Summary: Dipper is on his way to the mayor for an appointment about his Grunkles, but gets distracted when he passes by the Graveyard
Relationships: Ford Pines/Will Cipher | Reverse Bill Cipher
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Forever Yours

**Forever yours, William Cipher**

The Mystery Twins had returned to Gravity Falls after finishing college, moving into the Mystery Shack once again. This time however, things were different. Their grunkles had aged as well, of course and for everyone comes the day they close their eyes for the last time. Both had been buried in the graveyard of the small village and the twins had placed every protective measure they could think of around those two tombstones. The last thing they wanted was for Stan and Ford to return as zombies. Mabel sometimes still teased her brother about that karaoke party. The strange events of Gravity Falls had barely eased after Weirdmageddon, but at least they were bearable now that the demon was gone. Wendy had opened the ‘Gravity Falls Paranormal Pest Control’ and business was going great. The Mystery Shack had been slightly converted into a museum for the Pines’ family and everything they had done. Life was great. It was a bit quiet without the bickering of the grunkles, and sometimes Dipper would catch Mabel crying as she looked through her old scrapbooks, but most of the time they lived a happy life. Dipper found himself staring at Ford’s grave at least once a week. They were missed and never forgotten.

One chilly morning Dipper Pines threw on his jacket, getting ready to meet the major. The past few days he had gone around town, collecting signatures for a statue of Stan and Ford, for everything they had done for the town in their life. He had to walk past the graveyard and subconsciously his eyes wandered over to the graves, as they so often did. Suddenly he stopped dead in his tracks. A big bouquet of roses was placed on Ford’s grave, with a letter attached. Dipper hesitated, not sure if it would be inappropriate of him to read this. In the end, his curiosity won. He kneeled down beside the tombstone and unfolded the letter with hands that were trembling a little. He didn’t recognize the elegant handwriting on the soft, slightly scented paper.

_Dear Ford,_

_I just wanted to let you know that I’m fine. Still alive and in good health. Master Stanford passed away a couple of weeks ago and I have managed to get away from the twins in a moment of carelessness on their part. I miss the house, because it has always reminded me of the wonderful weeks while you were here. Not a single day passed while you weren’t in my heart and I just want to say I never once blamed you for having to return to your home world._

_I figured you too would have passed by now, and I deeply regret not being able to see you one last time. I hope you succeeded in your quest to defeat Bill, without losses on your side. I am sorry I couldn’t be of more help, couldn’t guide you while you took on one of my kind. I remember your stories of your home world and I cannot help but wonder how scared you must have been when I first appeared in front of you. I wish I would have known right away, so I could have spared you that shock. Luckily you recovered well and we were able to spend some time together._

_I have returned to my own home world and managed to get into contact with someone who will deliver this letter to you if possible, but if not I asked him to place this where you rest, hoping my message will still reach you, where ever you are now. I will remember you forever, no matter how much longer I will be alive. I will never lose hope that I will meet you again someday. Remember me, please?_

_Forever yours, William Cipher._

Dipper hardly felt the tears streaming down his cheeks. Why did grunkle Ford never mention this? Why did he feel the need to hide he had been happy in a different dimension, even found someone to share his life with? He read it again. Master Stanford? He tried to envision a Cipher who called his scruffy grunkle ‘master’, but all that came up in his head was the time grunkle Ford and he were playing Dungeons, Dungeons and more Dungeons and the man had played a high wizard. It made him smile a little while he carefully refolded the letter. Dipper wanted to put it back on the grave, but it started to rain a little and he didn’t want the letter to get lost in the water, so instead he put it in the inside of his jacket, suddenly determined to make sure this message was delivered, even if he had to go around every promise he ever made.


End file.
